


Why did you help me?

by MrLapinoux



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Hurt, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrLapinoux/pseuds/MrLapinoux
Summary: During a mission, Lance is hurt. Keith is here to help him.





	Why did you help me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first fic  
> I’m not sure if I will finish it.  
> Also sorry about all the mistake, English isn’t my first language.  
> Anyway, I hope you will like it, it was fun to write :3

Everything was dark. Lance couldn't remember what happened. He didn't know where he was, he couldn't feel anything. He wanted to move, but he couldn't. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't.

"I am dead? " was the first thought that came to Lance's mind.  
He try to remember the last mission, but the only think he could recall was a loud noise , and scream.  
But suddenly, came back to him, the mission, the team, and the crash. 

_______________________________________________________________ 

Pidge was trying to collect information on the Galra, while Lance was guarding the door. It was a small base, so Shiro decide to only take one Lion, so Pidge and Lance took the Green Lion.  
"Are you almost done?" Ask Lance. He was getting bored, it's been almost 10 dobosh since Pidge started hacking the database.  
" Almost" Pidge replied without even bothering to look at Lance.  
"Got it! Shiro I've finished hack their information, we're going back to the castle."  
"Alright, good job Pidge." Said Shiro

They were almost arrived at the hangar where they left the Green Lion. Unfortunately, a group of 5 Galran start shooting at them. Pidge activate her shield as Lance was activating his bayard to eliminate them. But 5 more Galran were coming.  
They were too many, and Lance knew that. He had to make sure Pidge was safe, so he decide it was a better idea to stay there, blocking the Galran, while Pidge was going back to the castle, than both of them fighting the Galran, because he knew more were coming. They had to get out of there, quickly.  
"After all, she is more important than me, and she has the information. I'm just the seventh's wheel , right?"

"We're outnumber! Pidge, you have to go back to your Lion! I will take them out on my own."  
"What? No way I'm leaving you here! And you said it yourself, we're outnumber!" It was too dangerous to leave Lance alone against all the Galran, she didn't want to lose an other brother.  
"You have the information. Don't worry about me, I'm the sharpshooter, right? I will take one of their escape pod to get out of here."  
Pidge knew those information were going to help her to find Matt, and she also knew that Lance was right. Staying there will put both of them in danger, but she really didn't want to leave him.  
"Ugh! Fine! But are you sure you're able to fly one of those thing?"  
"I said I'll be fine! Just go!"  
Lance look away from the Galran to smile at Pidge. He was happy because she will be safe. And he look back at the Galran to kept shooting.

"What's going on? Pidge, Lance, is everything alright?" Shiro ask trough the coms. Lance could hear Shiro worrying.  
"We're fine, some Garlan showed. I'm taking them out while Pidge goes back to the castle."  
"Wait, Lance, you shouldn't split up—"  
"—It's okay, more Galran will come, and if Pidge stay her, she will be in danger."  
"So will you, Lance. I don't like this plan" Shiro start to panick, he was worried something could happen to Lance.  
"Well it's too late, I already managed to convince Pidge."  
"Sorry Shiro, I know it's a bad plan but he kept incited for me to go." Pidge was feeling guilty, and she was afraid for Lance. She finally found Green and left the base.  
"I'm in Green, I'm leaving, Lance were are you?"  
"I shoot all the Galran but more are coming, I'm on my way to the escape pod."

Lance arrived to the hangar where all the escape pods were, and was about to go in a pod to leave the base, but the Galran found him. They're shooting at him. "Quiznak!" He taught. He dodge their attack, and went in the pod. He quickly left the base, and was flying back to the castle.  
"Pidge, Shiro, I'm in the pod, I'm heading back to the castle."  
"Good job Lance, I'm glade you're okay." Shiro said.  
"Yeah me too! I was worried, we all were." Replied Pidge. Lance could hear the relief of Pidge and Shiro.  
"What, you taught I wouldn't make it? How many time do I have to tell you I'm the sharpshooter?"  
Suddenly, Lance saw 3 Galran flight pod. "Oh no." He manage to move just in time to dodge a shot.  
"Lance what's happening, are you okay?" Shiro ask  
"I'm— I'm fine, it's just that there is 3 Galran that are after me."  
"Don't worry! We're coming to help you!"

Keith, Hunk, Pidge and Shiro we're on their way to help him, they were almost there. Lance was still struggling to dodge their attacks, but it was getting harder. He didn't know how to shoot with this pod, he really wish he knew. But he was suddenly shot from behind.  
"Ugh!" Lance let out a small groan. In the rush, he forgot to but his seatbelt on, and with the impact of the shot, his all body crash on the control board.  
"Lance!" All of them were calling out Lance. They were finally here to help him, but a Galran came in full speed to crash on Lance. Everything happened to fast, they couldn't prevent it.  
"Noooo!" Pidge was screaming. They were all shocked. Keith was the first one to react and came after Lance as his pod was crashing in a nearby planet. But he was too slow and Lance's escape pod crashed on the planet.

_______________________________________________________________ 

"So this is what happened. That explain why I can't move. But that weird, why can't I feel anything? Maybe I am dead. Damn. I taught I would leave longer"  
Lance became more aware of his surrounding. He could hear is name, faintly, but he could hear it.  
"Is that... Is that Keith?"  
"Ugh!" Lance groans, he could now feel his body, and it hurt, a lot. And heard a noise coming from outside the pose.

Keith had follow Lance on this planet. It actually look a lot like Earth. Except that the trees were purple, with pink leafs, and what look like grass was orange.  
Keith finally found Lance's pod, but he was shock by its state. Everything was damage due to the crash. Keith began to panic. " What if Lance didn't make it? No I can't think of things like that!"  
"Lance! Lance!" He was calling out Lance as he was making is way into the pod. He suddenly hear a groan from inside the pod.  
"Lance!" Keith quickly used his bayard to slash the door open. As soon as he stepped inside, he could smell blood. "This isn't good."  
Keith was shocked, he wasn't expecting to see Lance like that...


End file.
